


i love you so much || season 1 - season 3

by jupitergloss



Series: jake & amy [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, NINE NINEEE, Slow Burn, a lot of unseen scenes, gonna switch up the pov's a little, like i'm putting more what they're thinking and e m o t i o n s, mostly canon, practically just the whole series but it's more in depth, you know i love some slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 15:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15464409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupitergloss/pseuds/jupitergloss
Summary: Update as of 03/03/2019 - I'm finally back. Monthly updates will be happening.Original description -gather round for this slow-burn fluffy angsty romance which pretty much includes everything that's been on the show and then a LOT more ;)this is the first part of the series, i might make the second part one for season 4 - 6 if people like this. also, maybe even a third one, showing like their lives afterwards and everyone.





	i love you so much || season 1 - season 3

**Author's Note:**

> just one thing for all you americans - the dates are NOT in american form, they're in european form. don't get confused!  
> this prologue is veryyy short but i promise the regular chapters will be much, much longer.  
> anyways, enjoy, and good luck, you'll need it ;)

**02 / 09**

**thursday, second of september**

 

* * *

 

**8:46am**

❝Oh, hi! I-I'm starting today. Detective Amy Santiago.❞

What Jake Peralta was not expecting to see after he looked up from his experimental case file was a woman who he had not seen in the last four-and-a-half days of his time working as a detective for the New York Police Department. She looked to be around his age, and  _oh god_ ,  _she was really fucking attractive_. Even with that pompous hairstyle that looked like it came straight out of the 90's, his heart momentarily skipped a beat. Regaining his posture, he attempted to look like some smooth detective that had worked there for years, and not a fresh academy graduate that just had taken a look at one of the prettiest women he had ever laid his eyes on. And her smile,  _fuck_ , it sent strange warmth through his body.

❝Detective Jake Peralta. Welcome aboard.❞

Suddenly shaking her petite, silky hand, she walked with a sudden rush of purpose and forced open the blue gate, promptly entering the central space of the precinct. He watched her intently as she paced around the desks of the precincts, patrolling the place for her nameplate. Where would she work at?

 _There are no other free desk spots_ , he thought. _Except for--_

❝I guess this is my desk,❞ she exclaimed to nobody in particular.  _Her desk is right across from mine!_ Jake's mouth gaped open into a tiny fraction of surprise but melted into a warm smile. Maybe this would turn out to be amazing, after all. He walked over to his desk, racking his brain for anything that would make Amy - Detective Santiago - laugh. Before he could say anything, Detective Charles Boyle walked up to them with a smirk that was just too smug for him to say anything helpful.  _Oh god, what is he doing?_

❝You guys...I can already hear wedding bells!❞ Boyle chortled, beaming mischievously at the two unaware lovers and swiftly started walking away before they would have the opportunity to glare at him fiercely. An uncomfortable silence hung in the air between Jake and Amy.

❝Sorry about Boyle, he can be a little...❞  Jake started, his words hanging in the air. He clumsily stacked his case on a pile of someone's paperwork that they had left on his desk.

❝Audacious?❞ she chuckled, nervously shifting. ❝I grew up with seven brothers, guess you can say I'm used to it.❞ Her voice still seemed apprehensive, but she forced herself to give her new colleague a friendly smile.

❝Woah, really? That’s so cool!❞  _She’s actually….nice._  ❝Yeah, I’m always so eager to prove myself after growing up with them….❞ With sudden urgency in her voice, as if she had realized something, she murmured ❝Uh, I have to go. To tell the captain I’m here and all that.❞ A wistful look in her eyes, Amy practically ran to the Captain’s door. Jake looked after her, his mind racing.

 ❝Jake! Are you listening to me, or just staring at your future lover’s ass?❞

❝Boyle!❞ Jake exclaimed, flustered, hoping Amy - who in the doorway of the Capitan’s office talking _really_ fast - didn’t hear. Boyle gave Jake a suggestive look and nudged him, smiling. ❝We just met each other, like, five minutes ago! I don’t think we’re gonna be making out anytime soon.❞

❝Jake, Jake, Jake…what did I tell you?❞ Boyle murmured somewhat seriously, shaking his head.

❝In a couple of years, you won’t be able to resist each other. Just you wait, Jake Peralta. ❞

 

 


End file.
